Off Limits
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Dustin/Blake. In the begining when his friend liked his best friend, he was okay with it. So when did it become a problem? Oh yeah, when he started liking his best friends boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Dustin and Hunter would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** So, I have never written a Dustin/Blake story because I have never been comfortable writing Blake because I think he's a bit of a flat character and I didn't think I'd be able to write him that well but the seed that _griffin blackwood_ planted grew and I had no choice but to write this. Plus **Duske** needs more fans, no? well I hope you like my addition to the (hopefully) growing fanbase :o . enjoi

* * *

"Dustin, hey, can you cover for me today?"

"Um...yeah sure" Dustin was squinting at the younger of the two thunders like he was half way across the sun scorched parking lot instead of right in front of him where he was standing almost like he was being pulled in the opposite direction. He was clearly in a rush, maybe Tori planned something that had a time schedule, "Dude I got you covered, go ahead" Dustin laughed, watching Blake look like he had to go to the bathroom but not knowing where it was, was funny but the wind ranger rather the two blue ninjas get to where ever they had to be on time.

"Thanks man" A soft pat hit Dustin's chest twice then the navy ninja ran off across the lot. The earth ninja leaned back and moved through the door to Storm Chargers then walked toward the front counter.

"You're late Dustin" His boss emerged from the back as she stuffed something in her back pocket.

"What?....I was here, I really was! I-I was outside talking with Blake" he explained.

"Where is he?"

"Out with Tori, I'm gonna cover for him today"

"Alright...I'm going to get lunch, can you guys handle the shop?"

"Yeah" Dustin looked around the shop while his boss nodded and left, she said 'you guys' where was Hunter? The ninja walked to the back and spotted the crimson clad man sitting atop the silver counter, hunched over staring at crossed ankles with his elbows on his knees. "Dude...what's up?"

"Nothing" his tone and body language screamed something was up, and something was bothering him. Dustin didn't have to be Cam-genius to realize that, he just had to be a good friend.

"Yeah," he hopped up onto the counter that ran parallel to the wall, "...right. What's eating you?"

"It's nothing" Now you didn't have to be Cam-genius or a good friend to know Hunter could be as stubborn as the tree Dustin ran into last summer when he wanted to be.

"Whatever you say dude," he shrugged and slid off the counter, what a waste of energy, jumping up on it when he was going to get back onto the ground anyway, "I'll be here if you wanna talk or whatever...or till...five...then I'm out of here" he said with a small laugh before walked back to the front of the shop to sweep or something.

***

Hunter had brooded his way around the shop, restocking, pricing, checking displays and working on bikes pretty much his whole shift. It was painfully obvious he was avoiding the patrons that moseyed through and Dustin didn't really have a problem with helping the customers and working the register, he loved talking to people, it was fun.

"Thanks for shopping at Storm Chargers" He waved to a small group of girls as he closed the door behind them and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Those girls had no idea what the store sold, he figured they were here for his good-looking-ness or Hunter, but he was being -social. Dustin rubbed his hands together as he walked back over to the register to make sure it was locked up. He spotted the crimson ninja from the corner coming out from the back and heading for the door. "Bye Hunter"

"See ya later" The glass door shut behind him and Dustin rubbed his face. He didn't like when his friends didn't talk to him, it made him feel lonely, and he couldn't really explain it. Sure he didn't know the Bradley's too well but they were among friends. What's the deal?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Dustin and Hunter would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Again, brought to you in part by _griffin blackwood._ I apoligise for the slow start but what do you expect? I'm new at this and i'm still working the kinks. enjoi

* * *

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...ouch..." Dustin got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his ninja uniform, "I'm fine dude" He got back into a deep middle stance, it was an offensive start, he knew sensei would say that he should defend.

"Alright" Blake nodded and attacked his friend. Dustin bent back to avoid a crescent kick that was aiming for his head then he set a side kick to his ribs, the navy thunder grabbed his ankle then sent him flying to a tree. He knew the thunder rangers were strong but he never thought Blake could send him flying ten feet, further, if the tree didn't stop him first.

The forest broke around the two of them and they were back in Ninja Ops, "What's going on Dustin?" Came walked over to the two of them and sighed.

"I don't know...I'm just not paying attention I guess" He really had no excuse; he just wasn't feeling all ninja-ish today.

"Take a break then...Blake, go ahead and train with Tori" The green ranger pointed to the female sitting at the table before walking back over to his computer.

Dustin watched the two ranger's spar through half lidded eyes, great he was falling asleep. He vigorously shook his head and slid his hands down his face, maybe he should have stayed up reading comics, definitely a bad idea. He managed to stay awake long enough to finish the three mile jog but as soon as that was done he was near passed out back in his seat at the table.

"Dustin...Hey...Dustin" Just as he was making his great escape from a giant frog everything vanished and his brows came together.

"Hmm?..."

"Wake up man..." Dustin sat up and with Shane's help he got to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired"

"Okay, you should go home" he suggested before patting his friend on the shoulder, he didn't want his friend to be worn out in the event of an attack.

"Yeah, later dude" Dustin headed up the stairs, a string of 'good-bye' reaching his ears as he walked out of Ops. He hated Walking through the woods at night; it was totally creepy so he decided, despite what sensei said, to streak home.

***

"You...to?"

"...Nah"

"Then...what dude?"

"Just thought...you could...use the...company"

Blake and Dustin were back at Ops the next morning doing one hundred and fifty push-ups. Yells and hits could be heard on the other side of the room as the two reds and Tori and Cam sparred. "Thanks" He knew he was going to get in trouble for using his ninja skills so this wasn't that bad, having the thunder ninja matching his push-ups on his right wasn't bad either. Usually doing push-ups alone are boring and if sensei didn't count for him he lost count, so having a partner was helpful and distracting when they talked.

Four minutes later Blake and Dustin say against the seat at the table panting. Next time, he'd just walk home. "You okay bro" The thunder ninja laughed through his uneven breathing as he tilted his head t see the earth ninja.

"Y-yeah-"

"Hey Blake"

"Hey Tori...." The water ninja smiled and laced her fingers together, "Wanna hang out tonight?"

"...yeah...sure" Blake looked over to the blond with a smile as he held his hand out. She helped him up and they walked off leaving Dustin sitting on the floor to catch his breath.

He was confused...not like he was usually but really...really confused. He was mad. At Tori. But why? All she did was walk over and plan a date with Blake. She always did it, so why was he having a problem now? Totally weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Dustin and Hunter would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Dude...this looked way longer before I posted it....Ooops...well...maybe if you guys are good I'll do one of those 2 in 1 chaps or just make the next one insanely long ;) . enjoi

* * *

"Hey Hunter...If you had a girlfriend....and I said I was like kinda mad at her for planning a date with you, what would you say dude?" Dustin asked as he knelt down to pull the belt off a customer's bike.

"I'd say you were totally into me bro" Hunter answered as he leaned over the bike seat and handed his friend a flathead screwdriver.

"Yeah? But how do you know..." his voice trailed as he took the driver and started unscrewing something.

"You're jealous of her" He explained, bringing the rag from his shoulder to his friend.

"But you're a dude" he pointed out as he took the rag and wiped down the piece he took off the bike.

"Does it really matter?" He took the rag back then handed him the new part for the dirt bike.

"I don't know..." He looked up to his friend with an unsure smile, "Alright..."

"So who do you have the hots for?" He asked.

"What? No one, I was just asking"

"Yeah right..." His slightly greased fingers worked with Dustin's to get the replacement part on. "Who's the guy? Anyone I know?"

"You know what dude, I gotta go..." He snagged the rag from Hunter's shoulder and wiped his hands, "You're better than me at this anyway"

"That's why I'm here remember, I'm teaching you- Look...you don't have to tell me now but if you change your mind..." he shrugged and continued working the part on. The earth ninja looked at the grease building up under his nail and made a face, maybe he was thinking too much? It was possible.

"Thanks dude" he shook his head with a small laugh then helped his friend with the piece.

***

"You think so?"

"Yeah, if you're jealous, then you like them" Shane explained again to his friend.

"Dude, I don't get it" Dustin sighed and weaved his hands together, maybe he was a little jealous of Tori but that would mean he was a little into Blake. That wasn't possible. Right?

"Look Dustin, if you're jealous then you like this person. Don't freak out okay?" The air ninja chuckled, giving his friend a pat on the back, "Want me to hook you up with her?" He asked as he rubbed a brow, implying that he was smooth with the ladies.

"It's not..." 'A girl', is what he was going to say but he just looked at Shane with a smile, "Nah, I'm good dude," he crossed his arms and scratched his elbow, "I'm gonna go for a ride" He thumbed over his shoulder and walked out of the shop, the keys to Kelly's van jingled in his pockets. The red ninja watched him leave with a worried look, the same thing happened almost twelve years ago when Dustin liked some girl that lived on the same street as them. He was just hoping it wouldn't have the same end result.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Dustin and Hunter would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** The ending is rush....I say that because I think so....I really do...you lemme know?. enjoi

* * *

A mud covered glove wiped across his forehead to catch the falling sweat before it reached his brows and his eyes narrowed as he looked out to the track. His heart was at a small loss as to what it was doing when a navy clad rider drove up to him and pulled his helmet off. Great!

"Looking good out there Dustin" Blake complemented as he set his helmet on his bike bar.

"Still giving up a few seconds to you" he pointed out as he crossed his arms and shrugged.

"You just need a two-fifty"

"Yeah..." His voice trailed and he sighed as he turned to look at his friend. "I...uh-I might be a little jealous of Tori" 'Might'...he knew he was but to save himself from further blurted embarrassment he used a word that could go either way, he just hoped Blake could do the same.

"Why?"

"I....I....dude...Um-"

"Look, if this is about you being yellow and her being blue then-"

"No, no..." he shook his head furtively and laughed, "I actually...I mean if Hunter and Shane are right," In any other case they usually were but...."I kinda like you"

"I like you to bro"

"No...Not like that dude..." He watched Blake's smile form a flat line as his brows pulled together, "...You-you know what man, forget I said anything" He smiled and gave a small nod before pulling his yellow detailed helmet on.

***

Dustin knew that if you see your best friends on a daily basis almost twenty-four seven, that it was gonna be insanely hard to avoid them...and it was. At work he insisted he work on

bikes for Hunter while his brother worked the register in the front, training, he sparred with everyone but Blake, he was losing it. After training Dustin got a ride from Tori to his house, he would have walked but it was pretty cold out.

"Later Tor!" He waved as he walked up to his house and went inside. The earth ninja tossed his yellow back pack on the couch and was about to do something, he didn't know what, when the phone rang, "Got it!" He knew his dad wasn't home to answer the phone but letting him know he was answering was a force of habit, "Hello?...Oh! Hey Hunter, what's up man...oh yeah...um...yeah sure, sounds good....sweet-sweet..." He nodded with a small laugh as he leaned against the counter, "Yeah...I'll be there, Bye" He hung the phone up and looked at the red clock on the wall, 8:40, he made a face, realizing he missed a reality show before leaving the kitchen to go to his room.

***

Dustin also knew that you couldn't avoid your friends forever, much to his disappointment. The object of his constant wavering thoughts was sitting at a black iron table across from the crimson ninja that had called him last night. He dragged his feet through the café then walked back outside where the thunder ninjas were, "Hey guys" Despite himself he wore a small smile.

"Hey Dustin" Hunter nodded then signaled a waiter over.

"What's up man?" Blake inquired, a bit confused, which in turn cause Dustin to become confused.

"Yes sir?" The clean cut waiter asked.

"Can I get a refill?" The crimson ninja gave his empty glass to the man.

"Can I get a Coke?" Dustin asked through squinted eyes.

"Of course" He took Hunter's glass then walked back inside.

***

"...and that's pretty much it bro, you do that and..." the older thunder nodded. He was telling Dustin how to make a few modifications on his bike, "Then you have to...oh...what time is it?" He looked at Blake then to Dustin, who looked like he was a bit confused and enlightened.

"About two thirty, why?" The navy teen didn't know what was so significant about the time; they'd only been sitting for about fifteen minutes.

"I gotta go," he got to his feet and pulled on his thin black jacket, "Shane wanted to talk to me about y'know," he leaned over the tabled and in a whisper, he finished, "Ninja stuff"

"Oh-oh right, okay, later man" Dustin wore a dense grin while Blake just shook his head with a small smile he knew what the crimson ninja was up to. Hunter waved then walked off, leaving his brother with the earth ninja.

Dustin had been avoiding Blake for days, now they were stuck together, he bit his lip and looked down to his branded coaster, knowing they were going to have a talk about what he said that day at the track, something he wasn't really looking forward to.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

The wind ninja was thrown by how quickly the subject was brought up, "Because you were like off-limits or something dude" After a few seconds, the navy thunder laughed and Dustin scowled, he was being totally honest and serious and Blake was just laughing at him, "What?"

"Nothing" He shook his head in defense. Saying Dustin would be the first one to push and go beyond a limit wouldn't be a lie, so what made this so different? "I just thought you woulda done something"

"You know I couldn't" Dustin said as he slumped in his chair and rubbed his head.

"Still…it's not like Tori and I are actually together…"

"Really?" His brows drew together in confusion he thought for sure they were together; they'd gone on so many dates, so he assumed they were. "So now what man?"

"You tell me" Blake licked his lips with a small smiled as he put some money on the table and walked off, leaving Dustin staring at his empty seat before the light came on and he followed him out of the café.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it.

**Author's Note:** Last chap was long...this one's short...eh, I didn't really know what to do...I mean I did...but SHHH!!! I needed to get this bit outta the way....you'll love me later. Updated for Griff B. Wood. enjoi

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Hunter asked from his spot on the couch. He was curious about how it went between his little brother and his new crush.

"Nothing to report," Blake laughed as he kicked the door shut and walked over to the seat. There was a lot to report, he knew Hunter wouldn't pester him about it though; they talked about what they were comfortable with, "What about you?"

"Nothing, ditched you two lovers and came back home"

"So that thing about 'ninja stuff'?" His raised his hands for air quotes.

"Bullshit" He answered as he changed the channel due to commercial.

"I figured..." The navy thunder took a seat on the couch.

"Did you see the look on Dustin's face though? Totally priceless"

"I dunno...I thought it was kinda cute" Blake shrugged and looked over to the crimson on the other side of the couch.

"_Kinda_..." He emphasized the word, it's not that Hunter didn't care about his brother's love life, he did hook the two up, he just didn't get how Blake was fully attracted to him, "So, what does he have over Tori?"

"She's fine, she just..."

"Has a bigger a-"

"Easy bro..." Blake chuckled softly with a headshake, "Nah, I like her and all but...it's just, been there, done that" He really did like Tori but their time together, one-on-one, lacked the spontaneity that he wanted in a serious relationship. It was okay for a while but he was starting to get bored, he knew the same couldn't be said for Dustin.

***

It wouldn't be right to not replay what happened outside of the café at least twenty times a day in his head because the wind ninja felt like he just won the lottery, he didn't know what that felt like actually, but Blake pinning him against a wall for almost fifteen minutes sounded pretty close, had him grinning like an idiot.

"What's wrong with you?" Dustin tried to make his cheeks along with his grin fall in front of his dad but it was pretty much useless to even try.

"Nothing, just....good day" he vaguely summarized with a quick nod.

"Okaaay..." his dad shrugged and walked to the counter to get his car keys, "I'm going to the store, want anything?"

"Um..." Yeah, he knew what he wanted, Blake with a side of chocolate syrup and some whipped cream, right...try telling your dad that, "No thanks" He gave a short wave before walking up the stairs.


End file.
